1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to roof drain covers particularly of the commercial and industrial type. The roof drain cover is adapted for a large variety of roof drains having different diameters. The cover is also of a simple design so as to be less expensive while providing the required protection and the means for positively being retained to the roof drain. Such means are especially selected to increase the friction between the cover and the drain.
2. Prior Art
A search of the prior art has not revealed any pertinent reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,099,875 shows a cage-like cover on top of a vent pipe.
Another vent pipe cover is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,692 which is adapted to grip with side tabs on the upper end of the vent pipe.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,976,796 and 4,535,686 is directed to chimney cap screens with resilient arms extending down from the screen and into the chimney. They show legs which are adapted to be positively placed and abut against the interior periphery of the chimney.